


by heaven, i think my love as rare

by barrisscoffees



Series: Harlivy Week 2020 [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, harlivy - Freeform, harlivy week 2020, yall didnt want angst and that was a good call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrisscoffees/pseuds/barrisscoffees
Summary: Lazy morning speculations
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Series: Harlivy Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874503
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	by heaven, i think my love as rare

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Harlivy Week! Day 7 - Freeform. Thanks Diana for arranging this, it's been a blast!

Pam woke up first. She always did. When sunlight dribbled through the monstera leaves covering the window to their bedroom, and Harley’s silver hair glowed gold, time ceased to exist. There was nothing and no one beyond their small room. The only sounds in the world were Harley’s soft breathing and the thumping of her heart against Pam’s chest. A cool wind filtered through the cracked window, rustling the monstera leaves. Harley huffed a breath and pressed herself more firmly against Pam.

She had loved people in the past, but this time someone loved her back. It wasn’t the conditional love of her parents or the faux love of the professor that had imploded her life. Harley wasn’t perfect, far from it, but Pam knew that with Harley she was loved and would be loved forever.

There was no one in the world she trusted more. If she and Harley could run far away. Away from Gotham and Batman and the Joker, away from every other human and every material desire, Pam knew she would be happy. They would be suspended in this moment for the rest of their lives. But she still had work to do. They both did, but it was early and Harley was warm. Pam could stay here a while longer.

////

For once, Harley woke up first. She was surprised to feel Pam still beneath her with the sun well in the sky. Pam murmured in her sleep, and a plant stretched to shade her eyes. Harley would never tell her, but Pam snored. It was one of Harley’s favorite things in life. Radiant, perfect Pamela Isley snored. Poison Ivy, one of the most powerful and feared villains in Gotham – hell, the world – snored. Harley pressed her nose into Pam’s chest to suppress a giggle.

What did she do to deserve someone like Red? Over the years, Harley had come to truly believe that she was worthless, that no one could love her so she should accept what little she had. From the very beginning, Pam was different though. She liked Harley, and Harley had never felt special before. Harley had never felt treasured before Pam. All the beautiful women in the world and Pam was here with her. She would never fully understand.

Before Pam, Harley thought she knew what love was. She was wrong, though. That tended to happen a lot. She loved Pam more than words could convey. She loved Pam so much it hurt to comprehend. She loved Pam so hard she thought her heart would explode in her chest. She loved Pam to tears.

If Harley could have one wish in the whole world it would be to live in this moment forever. If she could capture them in a snowglobe, she would live on a shelf as long as she could. If she could bottle this feeling and sell it to the world, it would taste like sunshine and honey and smell like Pam. It would be warm and cool at the same time. If she could bottle and sell this feeling she could give Pam everything she deserved in the world. Money would be no object. Who wouldn’t pay to taste true love?

Harley knew that Pam would want to get up. That was one thing Harley loved about Pam: her drive. Pam always had a plan, a goal, an aspiration. Not that she’d ever admit it, but Pam believed, deep down, that humans could change their ways. She knew Pam wished that humans would save themselves. Feeling the planet dying every moment of every day was too much of a burden to bear. Pam undoubtedly had plans for today. Harley really ought to wake her. She could trail kisses across Pam’s face and along the gentle slope of her collarbone. She could make Pam’s favorite breakfast and wait for her to stumble into the kitchen, bleary eyed, hair tousled, and beautiful as ever. She could… She could...

Oh, to hell with "should"s and "could"s. They deserved a day off.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes it is still technically the 16th here, hush. 
> 
> Anyways, I'm really glad I ended up doing this even if it was tough lol. And re: the title, yes I am a Shakespeare bitch,
> 
> And a very, very special thank you, as always, to Edith. Where would I be without you?
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://barrisscoffees.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
